


It's a Nice Day for a White Wedding

by purpleeyestelllies



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Gay Sex, Infidelity, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, a little bit, a wee bit, go with it where you will, i left the ending up to you, i think it's cute, modified, side larry - Freeform, the ziam is strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is dating Liam...and Zayn. He's not good at commitment, but he decides to try and be a good boyfriend by going to a wedding as Liam's date. Doing one good deed doesn't make up for months of cheating, though, and his two lovers come back to bite him in the ass. Literally ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Nice Day for a White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one shot and now it's 10k...idk what happened. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

“Oh, Liam! Right there; don't stop,” Niall begged.

“Niall- fuck. I'm so close.”

The blond slapped a hand against the headboard, pushing back on Liam’s cock as he pushed in harder. “You're the best, Liam.”

___

“Faster, Ni,” Zayn begged, hands gripped tight on Niall’s slim waist.

“Fuck up into me, Z,” Niall demanded breathlessly. Zayn obeyed and planted his feet before thrusting up against Niall while the blond beared down on him. “Oh! Yeah, Zayn. Fuck- you're the best.”

___

Niall rolled over under the sheets, smiling into the firm chest under him as his arm tucked under the edge of his lover’s ribs. The early morning sun crept past the thin curtains, drowning the room in a soft haze. “Stay,” he heard in Zayn’s rough morning voice. “I could make us lunch, maybe see a movie.”

“Sorry, babe. I've got plans,” he excused before flipping back the warm covers. “Besides, I'll see you tomorrow night.”

Zayn scrubbed a hand over his face and through his hair before nestling it under his head and looking up at Niall while he got dressed. “Yeah, of course.”

Niall rolled his eyes at Zayn’s dejected tone, sauntering back over with his jeans undone and hair a mess. He braced a knee on the bed and leaned over to give Zayn a chaste kiss. “I'll be back before-”

“I can miss you, yeah, I know,” Zayn finished, pressing down on a smile.

“That's right. So stop with the frowny face,” he teased and nipped playfully at his lips. Zayn’s face broke into a grin as he pushed Niall away.

“Whatever, go away,” he whined fondly.

Niall buttoned his jeans and slipped his trainers on as he pulled his shirt over his head. “I'll see you, babe.” He grabbed his keys off the floor by Zayn’s shoes where he'd dropped them the night before while Zayn was undoing his zipper.

“I love you,” Zayn called just as he reached the doorway to his bedroom.

Niall didn't stop, only called back a, “I love you, too. You're the best, Zayn,” on his way out.

___

Dinner was getting cold on the table in the dining room, and Liam’s cum was drying on Niall’s back. “Stay the night. I don't go in until late tomorrow, I could make us some breakfast, maybe wake you with a surprise blowjob,” Liam offered as he returned with a wet flannel, wiping his hands and Niall’s body clean before climbing back into bed and wrapping an arm around the blond.

“Not much of a surprise if you tell me ahead of time, love,” Niall teased. He kissed the firm slope of Liam’s chest. “I can't anyway. I've got plans.”

“Tonight?” Liam questioned, but Niall just flipped the covers back and sat up.

“Unfortunately. It's not a big deal. I'll see you in a couple days, though, yeah? He picked his shirt up off the floor and slipped it on before turning back and leaning down to kiss Liam. “Yeah?”

Liam brows furrowed, but he nodded easily. “Yeah, of course.”

He patted Liam’s shoulder and went back to finding his clothes. When he was dressed, he snatched his keys off Liam’s dresser and turned back to the brunet. “I'll be back before you-”

“Can miss me,” they said together, making Niall chuckle.

“I love you. You're the best, Li,” Niall mused as he turned and walked out of Liam’s flat.

***

“Which one is that?” Harry asked when Niall’s phone vibrated against the table.

The Irishman swiped the red button across the screen before taking another bite of his BLT. He wiped his sleeve across his mouth, much to Harry’s displeasure. “Liam,” he answered. “Wants to know if I'm coming for dinner tonight, I'm guessing.”

“You can't keep this up. I don't know how you've kept two amazing catches this long when you barely see them, and you must smell like sex all the time. How do they not know?” Harry lamented.

“I've perfected it, Hazza. It's an art,” Niall boasted and shoved two fries in his mouth.

“Do either of them know how much you can eat?” Harry wondered, lip turning up in mild disgust.

“I eat plenty when I'm with them, thank you,” Niall cheeked, to which Harry rolled his eyes.

“I mean it, how long are you planning on keeping this up?”

Niall fiddled with a fry, pushing food around on his plate. “I don’t know. I’m not particularly thinking that far ahead. They’re both great guys, _great_ in bed, and they love me as much as I love them.” He shrugged. “What’s so wrong with that?”

“Maybe that you’re lying to both of them,” Harry spelled it out.

“Details,” Niall scoffed. His phone rang again, Zayn’s name flashing across the screen. He swiped red again, and Harry raised a brow. “Don’t judge me, Styles,” he accused and pointed a fry at his best friend.

***

“Come with me,” Liam begged.

Niall went soft at his big, bright eyes, but his response was the same. “You’re the best, babe, but I don't do family gatherings.”

“It's not family. He's an old mate from school and he finally settled down. The actual wedding is only a couple hours, open bar, free food,” he goaded, hand creeping up Niall’s thigh under the sheet.

Niall laughed, eyes crinkling shut as Liam walked his fingers over the curve of his hips and pulled him closer by his ass. “I'll think about it,” he offered.

“While you're thinking…” Liam crawled backwards until the thin sheet created a cocoon over his body.

Niall’s mouth went slack. “You want me to _think_ when you do that?”

***

Niall kissed down the line of Zayn’s body, pushing his knees apart with gentle hands. He brought a hand to palm over Zayn’s hard cock, making his head fall between his shoulders. “Oh, I almost forgot,” the blond chirped. Niall licked a fat strip from Zayn’s balls to his hole, making the tan boy gasp. “I'm going out of town this weekend.”

Zayn started to talk, but Niall latched his lips to Zayn’s hole and effectively cut off his words. He ate Zayn out until the lad reached back and grabbed a fistful of Niall’s hair, riding his face as he moaned through his orgasm. As he fell to the bed, limbs splayed out over the pillows and sheets, he was panting and rubbing sweat off his forehead as he said, “That’s fine, babe. I’ll be gone this weekend anyway.”

Niall hummed in surprise and fell next to Zayn, wiping his chin. “Oh, okay.” Zayn kissed him lightly and placed a heavy hand on his chest, fingers playing with the hair there. “You’re...not going to ask where I’m going?” Niall wondered.

Zayn huffed a laugh. “When have I ever gotten you to tell me something you didn’t want to tell me?” Niall considered that, and when Zayn popped one eye open in question, the blond shrugged. “I better get to see you first thing Monday, how about that?”

Niall snuggled further under Zayn’s body, tangling their legs. “You're the best, Zayn.”

***

“I’m freaking out, Harry,” Niall admitted as he folded clothes into an overnight case. “I’m so glad you’re coming with me.”

The green-eyed lad was texting, phone hovering above his head as he laid back on Niall’s bed. “You’re the one that said yes. You didn’t have to go.”

“He had my cock _in his mouth_ when I said yes. Although, I was saying yes for more than just the wedding, but...”

Harry paused his fingers on his screen. “Ew.”

“I’m just saying, it’s unfair.” He slammed a pair of shorts into the case. “And now I have to go hang out with a whole bunch of frat boys with huge biceps and firm shoulders...and thick thighs and...what was I…”

“You’re a whore,” Harry sighed.

Niall waved him off. “Besides the point. What am I supposed to do for two whole fucking days with Liam?”

Harry finally sat up, leveling Niall with an utterly unimpressed look. “Oh, I don’t know, spend some quality time with _one_ of your boyfriends.”

“We spend quality time,” the blue-eyed lad scoffed. “You wouldn’t believe the amount of time I spend riding him. That’s quality,” Niall spouted, hands flailing before he hastily folded up a shirt and dropped it on the mounting pile in his suitcase.

“You’re the worst person I’ve ever met,” Harry deadpanned.

Niall just held his gaze, shrugged, and flopped down onto his bed. “Are we taking your car or mine to Liam’s?”

“I hate you.” Harry got up from the bed and shut Niall’s case, zipping it closed. “Go get in the car, slut.”

“You’re amazing!” Niall called after Harry’s lanky body.

“Shut up!”

***

“Holy shit, who’s your friend, Bill Gates?” Niall awed as they came up on a huge country villa with a long drive, past extensive gardens and a pool that ran the length of it.

“It’s his parent’s place,” Liam explained, caressing his thumb across the back of Niall’s knuckles on the gear shift. “He’s a public defender, so he chose a less,” Liam tilted his head, thinking, “flashy lifestyle. His girl, though, she’s some heiress, so they’re pretty much set for life, anyway.”

“Must be nice,” Harry mused from the backseat.

“I don’t think he’s really into that kind of life,” Liam countered. “I mean, as long as I’ve known Andy, he was always super low key about his family’s money. I think the girl just happens to be rich, ya know?”

Niall leaned across the seats, smirking up at Liam. “You wouldn’t _just happen_ to be rich, would you?”

Liam laughed, eyes crinkling in that cute way they do. “Sorry, babe. Middle class as they come.” Niall hummed, nonplussed, and sat back in his seat as they stopped in front of the huge set of steps that led to the double front doors of the villa. A set of two men in suits were there to greet them, taking their luggage and names, assuring them their stuff would be sent to their designated rooms.

The three of them passed the threshold with wonderment painted on their faces. The ceilings were high and hung with chandeliers. Large, framed artwork lined the walls. “Payne!” They all turned to see a tall blond with piercing eyes clambering down the winding staircase with open arms.

“Samuels!” Liam returned and released Niall’s hand to meet Andy at the bottom of the stairs. They embraced, and Niall took the opportunity to assess Andy’s body. Broad shoulders? Check. Huge arms? Check. Thick- Harry elbowed him hard in the ribs.

“Ow, the fuck?” Niall whispered harshly.

The taller lad pursed his lips in reprimand. “You were drooling, and not over your _boyfriend_.”

“Admiring my man's good taste in company, Harold. It's different.”

“Please, try and keep it in your pants for everyone but the man you came with. For just two days, alright?”

Niall responded with a flip of his middle finger before he heard his name and looked up to see Liam waving him over. He walked across the lobby to where Andy and Liam were smiling at each other. Liam scooped an arm around Niall's waist.

“So,” Andy greeted, “this is the boyfriend I've heard so much about. Niall, right? ‘M Andy.” He offered a hand and Niall took it.

“I didn't know you talked about me so much, babe,” Niall pointed out.

“It's not that much-”

“All the time,” Andy clarified. “Constantly.” Niall blushed pink at the information. Andy clapped his hands together, breaking Niall from his thoughts. “Well, I'm only waiting on two more lads that should be here any minute. You don't know either of them, Danielle’s best mates. Why don't you guys settle in, and I'll send someone for Liam when it's time for some groomsmen duties.”

“Um, we're not, like, sharing a room, or anything, right? Because I don't fancy listening to these two all night,” Harry asked as he walked up to join the group.

“I'm sorry, mate. I'm Andy, you're?”

Niall patted him on the shoulder. “This is my best mate Harold-”

“Harry.”

“I hope it's okay I brought him along,” the blond informed the groom.

“Totally fine, mate. Just...I'll have to figure out the rooming situation. I wasn't expecting- You know what? It's fine. I'll just make him share,” Andy worked through the issue to himself. “Yeah, okay! It's all good.”

“Where to?” Liam asked.

“Right.” Andy walked along the wall to a small white speaker box and pressed a button. A few moments later, a man in a suit came down the stairs. “Mitch, can you take these lads to their rooms. These two,” he waved to Niall and Liam, “in the red. Harold here-”

“Just Harry, actually.”

“-in the gold.”

“Oh, gold.” Harry raised a brow. “You can call me whatever you want, mate.” Andy laughed at that and sent them on their way, the three of them following the staff member up the stairs to a long hallway of rooms.

He stopped at a door and clicked it open. “The red room, sirs.” Liam and Niall peaked inside, both nodding in approval.

“Big bed,” Niall noted.

“Lots of windows,” Liam added.

They looked at each other for a moment before Liam was dragging Niall inside. The blond only clipped out a, “Later, Haz,” before the door slammed shut.

“This way, sir,” Mitch instructed, and Harry followed, ignoring the noises already springing from behind the closed door. They passed the next door before Mitch stopped in front of a dark oak door with a shiny gold doorknob. “The gold room, sir.” The announcement was followed by a loud clang from inside. The staff member turned the knob silently and tipped the door open just an inch. “Your roommate, Mr. Timlo,” he said unsurely, “is already here,” Mitch informed him stiffly, smile more like a grimace.

Another bang had Harry flinching back. “Thanks, Mitch. I'll take it from here.” The man in the suit nodded shortly and proceeded down the hall. Harry pushed the door open and stood in the doorway, looking at a small, flying mess running around the room, throwing things to and from. A shoe went from the bed and flung into the closet blindly, hitting the wall with a thud.

“Hello?” Harry called out, making the other lad shriek and spin around.

“Bloody hell! Give a man a heart attack. What is it? What?” The short man put his hands on his hips in annoyance and raised a brow.

Harry entered the room and gave the mess an assessing look. “I'm Harry,” he said slowly. “Your roomie for a couple days.”

“No, you're not.”

Harry was taken aback at the finality of his words. “Gold room?” The little terror nodded. “Then, yeah, this is me.”

“I wasn't supposed-”

“Tommo! Great, you've met...I'm sorry, Harold, right?” Andy interrupted.

“Just Harry.”

“Right, sorry. Louis, hope you don't mind. We had a late addition to our guest list, so Harry here will be staying with you.”

“Andy. Andrew.” Louis hung an arm around his shoulders. “How am I supposed to share a room with someone I've never met if there's only one bed?” Louis pursed his lips, proud of his question. Harry finally looked at the bed, noticing his point, and wincing at the truth of it.

“Lou,” Andy leveled him, “he won't be the first lad you've shared a bed with without knowing, and he won't be the last.”

Louis scoffed, pretending at offended while Harry’s eyes sparkled at the ease of the confession. “I feel like you're trying to say something here, Samuels, and I don't like it.”

Andy grabbed him by the shoulders. “Tommo, please. Just do this for me. For my big day.”

Louis scrunched his nose up, eyes flicking over to Harry, running from his messy bun to his pointed boots. “He's not bad looking,” Louis admitted.

“Perfect,” Andy took it as agreement. “Lunch is soon, so pretend to make some room for the lad, okay?”

Louis just huffed, but it must have been a huff of concession because Andy smacked a kiss to his cheek and gave Harry a farewell wave before exiting. The curvy lad went to the bed and laid across its width, scooting the clothes covering it together until they only took up half the mattress. “There. Um, sorry about the...mess. I wasn't expecting to share.” He motioned awkwardly to the closet. “Will you need that cause-”

“Yeah,” Harry told him.

“Oh, okay. I'll just…” Louis rolled his eyes and went over to the closet, pushing his stuff messily to one side.

“Thanks,” Harry allowed, the atmosphere awkward.

“Don't thank me yet. You haven't seen the bathroom.”

***

Niall fell back to the bed, heaving in air and smiling up at the ceiling. Liam reached a hand over blindly and tangled their fingers together. “Thanks for coming with me, babe.” The blond closed his eyes, trying not to freak out.

“It's no big.”

“It is,” Liam insisted. “I know you don't really do things like this, and it means a lot that you came.” He turned over, resting his chin on his hand on Niall's chest. “I'm glad my friends finally get to meet you. They deserve a little extra sunshine in their lives.”

Niall couldn't bite down on his smile, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. He just pushed Liam onto his back and buried his face in the broad lad’s neck. They settled together, chests rising and falling together. “I hope Harry's okay with whoever Andy roomed him with.”

“I'm sure. Andy's good people, and Harry can befriend a squirrel,” Liam reassured.

“Still, I think I should go check on him,” Niall sighed.

“Okay,” Liam agreed. “Let's get dressed and go make sure he hasn't run off with the bride.”

“Please, the only place they'd go is shopping,” Niall teased.

They found their clothes and made their way down the hall. Liam knocked on the next door over while Niall moved on to the one two doors down. He knocked on the deep-colored wood and waited. Nothing for a few long moments and then a loud bang, making Niall jump. He knocked again and heard a low _fucking hell_ before the door was pulled wide and a tan lad with bright blue eyes and disheveled hair answered.

“Yeah?” he asked, out of breath.

“I was just looking for-”

“Hey, Lou! I found your lube. It was in the bath...room...Hey, Ni,” Harry waved sheepishly, shirtless and flush. “Meet my roomie, Louis.”

“Right, so I see you're getting on just fine.”

“Was getting off just fine, as well, before you interrupted,” Louis cheeked. Harry came up behind him and backhanded his arm lightly before resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder.

“Be nice. He brought me here,” Harry chastised.

Louis rolled his eyes but put a hand out. “Tommo.”

Niall looked down at the offered hand, then to the blooming love bite on Louis’ neck and shook his head. “Think I'll pass on the shake, but very nice to meet you. I'm Niall. And I'll actually be going, now. I didn't mean to interrupt.” He looked to Harry. “I guess I don't have to worry about you making friends, then. Should've listened to Liam.”

“Payno’s here? Sick,” Louis enthused. “After you suck me off, remind me to go steal all of his pants and throw them in the pool,” Louis instructed Harry just before shutting the door in Niall’s face. The blond gave the wood a confused look before walking back the way he came, stopping at the door Liam had knocked on and apparently entered.

“Li?” He asked and pushed it open an inch more.

“Yeah, babe. In here. Come see this sick painting.”

“It's a villa, Li, there's awesome paintings every-” Niall froze one step into the room, hand still on the door, lips frozen mid word. Liam was sat on the bed, binder of art pieces on his lap while another man pointed out important parts of it.

The dark fringe, the sharp as glass jawline, the glint of silver on his knuckles. Niall knew he was fucked before Zayn even looked up. But when he did, Niall could feel his brain freezing over, completely lost for what to do.

“Niall.” The familiar rasp of Zayn's voice was usually sweet to Niall’s ears, but it burned like acid in that moment.

“Oh, you already know Zayn?” Liam wondered, lips quirked up. “Small world.” Niall was shaking his head and backing out of the room before he consciously chose to.

“Ni?” Liam called out.

“Babe?” Zayn tried.

“Babe?” Liam repeated, almost unconsciously.

Niall turned and ran. Down the hall, to the first floor, and out the back door. The new outside air seemed too thin, not filled with the thick intensity of the situation inside. Niall inhaled fruitlessly, too much and not enough air filling his lungs. His head was spinning; no, the whole world was spinning. His vision was dark, the edges going black just before he closed his eyes and let the dizziness take him away.

***

“He didn’t tell me where he was going this weekend.”

A sigh. “I’m surprised I even got him to go.”

“He’s not really the type to do actual committed relationship things.”

“Not the type? Please, I can’t even get him to go out to dinner with me.”

Niall could just distinguish between the two voices, a slew of others mixed into the background. His head hurt already and he hadn't even opened his eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

“Mate? Niall, I need you to wake up now. You're scaring me a little.” Not one of his boyfriends. Harry, he thought. Niall groaned, brow scrunching up against the confusion. The voices got more frantic.

“Is he okay?”

“If he is, he won't be soon.”

The sky was still glaringly bright. Great, so either he was only out for a little bit, or he missed the whole wedding. He blinked a few times before finally opening his eyes to see a gaggle of faces hovering over him. “Did I miss it?”

“Which it? The epic face off between your two unfairly attractive men, or the glorious union of Andy and Danielle. Because either way the answer is no,” Harry mocked.

“Here, drink some.” Andy's face came into view and then a cold glass of water was pressed to his lips. Niall gulped some down without thinking, eyes flicking between Liam and Zayn. He pushed the glass away, sitting up. “Guys, I…” He trailed off, unsure what to say. Somehow, he never saw this coming.

“You what, Niall?” Liam snapped.

Zayn stood up and raised a hand to get everyone's attention. “Could we get a minute alone?” He turned to Danielle and Andy. “I'm so sorry. We’ll be in soon.”

Danielle gave his cheek a pat. “‘S alright, love.”

Everyone disbanded, making their way back inside- including Harry, who was pulling Louis along against his will. Niall dropped his head into his hands, taking a deep breath as he tried to figure out how this could have happened. How they ended up here.

“Aren't you going to say something?” Liam again. Niall had only seen Liam angry one other time, when his mom had been hit by a car, and he'd never seen it directed at him.

Niall tugged at his hair. “Zayn, why are you here?”

“Excuse me?” the tan lad demanded.

The blond looked up to see them both mad at him now. “You weren't supposed to be here. How did this happen?”

“Danielle's my best mate,” he spat. “I'm not the one sneaking around. You've been cheating on me- well, since you were dating him first,” he thumbed to Liam's vibrating frame next to him, “I guess you were cheating on him _with_ me. Fuck, Niall, and I love you.” He said it like he regretted it, and flinging out in defeat.

“I love you, too,” he urged, holding his arms out like he was out of options.

“And me?” Liam asked, too calm.

Niall pressed down his smile, knew they'd get the wrong idea. “Yeah, Li. I love you.”

Zayn scoffed. “You can't lie to two people you _love_ , Niall! That's not how it works.”

Pushing off the ground, Niall stood and shoved at Zayn's chest. “Who says?! I do love you. And I love you,” he said to Liam. “And you both love me. I know you do. So that's what it is.” He crossed his arms petulantly and waited. For something.

“I don't like to share,” Zayn reasoned.

“That's not for you to decide,” Niall shot back. “You don't hold claim to me, Zayn. I'll fuck who I want!”

“This isn't about fucking some other bloke!” Zayn screamed. “You lied to me. I thought you were mine, and you're not. You told me I was it. You told me I was the _best_ , Ni. There can't be two bests!”

“You told him that?” Liam rasped.

Niall shook is head, not keeping up. “What?”

“You told him he was the best,” Liam repeated. “He’s the best.” The words sounded hollow. “ _He’s_ the best?” Liam’s lips curl up in a snarl a split second before those lips were smashed against Niall’s with a growl. Niall inhaled what he could in shock before Liam cut that off too with his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“The fuck, Liam?” Zayn yelled and pulled Liam off.

Liam pushed the darker lad away with barely a glance and pulled Niall’s forehead to his. “He’s not better than me. No one is better for you than me,” he whispered against Niall’s wet mouth. Zayn grabbed hold of Niall’s shaking hand and pulled him against his lithe torso. He couldn’t seem to let Liam have the last of that boy, cupping the back of Niall’s neck and tilting his head gently, slowly up to meet him in a still, deep kiss. Niall melted into it, body leaning against Zayn’s as a hand curled in his loose vest.

“He can’t beat me, Ni,” Zayn purred in his ear.

Niall pressed his lips against a moan, pushing off Zayn and taking a few good steps back from the pair. With his arms crossed over his body, half to restrain himself and half in confusion, the blond flicked his gaze between them again. They weren’t even looking at him, glaring at each other. Niall tilted his head in indignation. They were supposed to be fighting over him. If he didn’t know better, he’d think they were more interested in-

His mouth dropped open before spreading into a smile. He walked forward, stopping in between the two angry men. “Come here,” he ordered quietly, holding his hands out to his sides for each of them. They gave each other a hard look before stepping forward. Stood on either side of the thin tease, a few feet from each other, Niall stepped out of their way. “Liam, look at Zayn.”

“What-”

“Just really look at him,” Niall urged. Liam balled his fists at his side, but did, putting his eyes back on the tan lad. “My favorite thing about Zayn’s face is his jaw, followed closely by his eyes, lashes particularly.”

“The hell, Ni. I don’t care-”

“Look at him, Liam,” he demanded. Liam huffed but looked back at Zayn, who was looking at Liam in just as much confusion. “Look at his jaw. Strong. He didn’t shave today, I see. Sometimes he wouldn’t shave on purpose because when he ate me out I’d scream for the burn-”

“Niall, I don’t want to fucking hear what you do with him!” Liam screamed, but his eyes were stuck on the dark shadow of scruff on Zayn’s jawline.

“I love to leave these marks all over his jaw, right under it where his pulse is. He goes crazy for it,” Niall continued, unperturbed. Zayn was the one to react that time, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he sighed out. Niall smiled. “Open your eyes, Zayn. I want Liam to see them.” Against all odds, Zayn obeyed, looking back to Liam’s eyes.

“Zayn likes to memorize poetry and recite it back to me when we’re laying in bed.” Liam’s jaw tightened, but he didn’t move. “We lay facing each other, and, I swear, I could look at his eyes forever.” Niall swallowed hard, smiling at the images his stories brought up. “Aren’t they beautiful, Liam? The most beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen?” Niall wondered.

Liam kept his eyes on Zayn when he said, “No.” Niall was about to argue that Liam was just being spiteful, but then he finished with, “Yours are. But besides yours, they’re nice.”

“I like Niall’s better, too,” Zayn agreed.

Niall captured his lip between his teeth in excitement. “Zayn, look at Liam. He’s someone I spend far too much time just sitting and admiring. When he smiles…” Niall smiled at his own reminder, and nearly jumped with joy when Zayn’s lips quirked up, too. “I like to run my fingers through his hair. He loves it. Sometimes, when we’re cuddling on the couch, I’ll just play as long as I want. And,” he laughed at his own untold memory, “if he’s just got off work, and he’s knackered, he’ll fall asleep, just like that. My hand in his hair.”

Zayn’s brow was furrowed, and Niall wondered if he’d taken it too far, if he lost them. But then Zayn stepped forward, into Liam’s space, and smoothed a hand up the back of Liam’s neck, into his hair. Liam tensed, mouth slack, until Zayn gently tangled his fingers in the short hairs at Liam’s crown, and the brunet relaxed against the hold. “What are you…” Liam started, but the words fell away as Zayn’s fingers started massaging into his scalp.

“Smile, Liam,” Zayn requested. Liam looked confused, but then Zayn’s other hand was cupping Liam’s cheek and his thumb swept across Liam’s full bottom lip. “Smile,” he encouraged. Liam’s lips tilted up into a sort of half smirk, but Zayn seemed pleased. “Cute.”

Niall’s hands snaked around both of their waists smoothly, kissing Liam’s bicep, then Zayn’s. He leaned up and kissed just under Zayn’s jaw. “Right there,” he said just loud enough for the three of them. “Kiss him right there, Liam.” The two lads were still, stuck in that half-hold they had on each other, with Zayn’s hand in his hair and Liam’s hand on the smaller man’s chest. “Kiss him, Liam,” Niall goaded.

Liam exhaled all of his air at once and pushed Zayn’s chin up, tilting his head over to get to the spot Niall’s lips had just been, flicking his tongue over the skin fleetingly before latching onto him and sucking a possessive mark into the flesh. Zayn gasped, hand tightening in Liam’s hair. Niall watched in utter disbelief.

It fucking worked.

The brown-eyed lad must’ve done something worth note, because Zayn groaned and breathed out Liam’s name. Zayn pulled Liam back by his hair, making the broad man growl, and connected their lips in a searing kiss. Niall had to stop himself from literally clapping. He could just sit right there on the ground, lean back on the well-maintained grass and watch the two most attractive men he’d ever known snog for hours.

Instead, he ignored the twitch of his dick and grabbed onto Zayn’s forearm, pulling it from Liam’s hair. He got them to break the kiss, just long enough for Niall to get in the small space they afforded him and press his lips to Zayn’s. Zayn’s moaned against his mouth and slid an arm around his waist, pulling him flush. Niall’s other arm reached behind himself to grasp any part of Liam he could. He got a hold on his wrist, pulling Liam’s arm around to press into his zipper. Liam molded to his back and leaned his head into Niall’s neck, biting down on his ear.

Niall moaned at all of the attention, scratching at both boys. He broke the kiss, heaving in a breath of air and leaning his head back on Liam’s shoulder. “Kiss him, Z,” Niall murmured with a smirk. Zayn looked over Niall’s shoulder to Liam’s puffy, pink mouth before diving in and kissing him again, the blond held between them. “Touch me,” he whispered against Zayn’s ear as he pulled Zayn closer by the wrist, leading his hand around to his back.

Zayn slid his palm down the small of Niall’s back to his ass as he opened Liam’s lips with his. He squeezed, making Niall arch into him and Liam’s hand. He moaned, unabashed, and twisted Zayn’s shirt in his fist. “Fuck. Bed- bedroom,” Niall gasped, eyes squeezed shut. The dark-haired lad pulled back, blown pupils boring down at Niall. “Please,” he begged. “Take me to bed.”

Both of Liam’s hands were on Niall’s hips in a heartbeat, pulling the boy back on his rapidly growing erection. “Beg me,” Liam demanded. Niall opened his eyes and saw Zayn looking at Liam like he was brilliant, a masterpiece, and Niall could understand.

He turned, body brushing against both of them as he faced Liam, looking up at him with dark eyes and glossy lips. “Li.” Niall leaned up, asking for a kiss, but Liam gripped his chin harshly, lips folded uncomfortably between his thumb and first finger.

“Never mind. I don’t wanna hear your voice,” Liam growled. “Hey, Zayn.” The tan lad’s eyes snapped to his. “I want to take our boy,” the name had a shiver running down Niall’s spine, “back our room and make him beg us with his body.”

“Fuck,” Zayn hissed and palmed at his constricted hard on. “Niall,” he tugged on the blond’s hair, “tell me you want us.”

Niall closed his eyes; he needed a moment, just a second, to take in what just happened. He pointedly ignored the throbbing in his cock, a hand creeping up to feel along the side of Zayn’s neck, the stubble scratching his fingers. “Please,” he finally sighed out.

“Go inside,” Zayn instructed, voice so quiet, but there was no room for debate. “Your room. Get supplies and be on your hands and knees by the time we get there.” Niall’s shoulders shook and he sprinted off. “Niall!” The blond skidded to a stop and turned around. “Be naked,” Zayn added, smirk on his lips. They could see the bump of Niall’s Adam’s apple move as he swallowed. “Go.” Niall nearly jumped in place before running away.

Liam slid a hand around Zayn’s hip, fingers skimming under the fabric of his shirt. “Sorry for yelling at you. Had to make it convincing.” Zayn only hummed and smiled after the small speck of blond in the distance. “I didn’t know you were going to be here,” Liam admitted. Zayn tucked a finger into Liam’s belt loop, tugging him forward until their mouths were inches apart.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here. With our boyfriend.”

“He looked so shocked,” Liam mused.

Zayn quirked a brow. “Well, walking in on your two secret lovers looking over a sketch pad like best mates was a bit funny.”

“I really like that monster piece. Is it part of the series you were working on a few months ago?”

The dark-haired boy nodded. “I didn’t use it. Finished the series and sold it to a gallery across town.”

“Wow, good for you. It’s been too long since we’ve caught up.” Liam bumped their noses together, voice dropping on the last words. “Niall’s been jumping back and forth between us so much, I haven’t even got a skype in weeks.”

Zayn thumbed across Liam’s cheek, dropping to his lip and flicking it against the pad of his finger. “I can’t believe Niall hadn’t caught on yet.”

“He’s been busy, what, with fucking us both,” Liam pointed out. “He’s been in my bed or yours every night since we got serious; I haven’t had a night to find yours.”

“Shame, too. Niall’s half of it, but I miss you.” Zayn tucked a hand into Liam’s back pocket. “Let’s go get our boy.” Liam gave Zayn’s ass a teasing smack, pulling him along across the green grass to the wide steps that led to big glass doors. Inside, people were still milling about, setting up everything for the biggest wedding they’d ever seen. They skipped past all of it, dodging Andy when he gave them a questioning look.

“We’re fine. We’ll see you in a bit,” Liam promised and ran after a giggling Zayn up the stairs. He ran into the boy’s lean back when he stopped abruptly at the end of their hallway.

“Which room is yours?” Zayn asked. Liam bent over his back, arms molding around his body as he pointed to the redwood door. Zayn held Liam’s arm firm around his waist as he moved forward, turning the knob and pushing the door open to see a blond boy on his hands and knees on the thick duvet, toes curling and flexing as his hands combed through his hair. Liam reached back and clicked the door shut behind them, the sound alerting Niall to their presence and pausing his hard breathing.

Zayn could feel the smug delight on his features, but couldn't care enough to stop it. “Look at him, Li. Already squirming and we haven't even touched him.” Niall swore quietly and looked back over his shoulder at the two.

“He's always so needy,” Liam envisaged. “Do you remember that time I told you about, when Niall came just from me playing with his nipples?”

Niall groaned, pushing his face into the pillow, but Zayn nodded, ghosting a hand over his own chest like he was there. “Yeah, after that 50 Shades movie that Niall told me he'd never see. Swore it was crap, but then he watched it with you and got off so hard he blacked out for a second. I remember.”

The resounding moan was ripped from Niall’s chest unwillingly, his hips dropping to the bed and grinding for a hard moment before he stilled. “What?” he whimpered, voice a rasp.

Liam licked over his lips and ordered Niall to, “Turn over,” before reaching both hands around to Zayn's front and popping open the button of his jeans. He slid the zipper down with one thumb, watching Niall with heavy eyes as the blond tracked his movements. “You’ve met Zayn,” he taunted. “The one with the impeccable jaw.” To articulate his point, Liam brushed his lips across Zayn’s sharp line, biting teasingly at the skin there.

“Li, quit,” Zayn laughed. “You’ll make him jealous.”

“Jealous?” Liam scoffed. “He loves to share remember? He’s been sharing his bed with you and me for months now.” Liam saw Niall’s jaw drop, searching for something to say. “Yeah, Ni. We know. We’ve known for nearly as long as you’ve been doing it.”

Zayn let his hand trail off Liam’s arm as he walked away, towards the bed, and sat with one knee bent and one leg hanging off the side of the bed. A hand smoothed up Niall’s thigh as he chuckled. “You’re not nearly as slick as you think. I could tell from the moment we met that you already had someone else. The regular phone calls that you ignored, the smell of someone else on your clothes. A few times you even came to me, to my bed, with flushed cheeks and sweaty hair.” He said it with a low growl, but his eyes weren’t angry. Jealous, maybe. Probably. “It’s like you wanted to get caught.”

Liam joined Zayn, on the opposite side, and sat on the bed, looking down at Niall softly. “So, when Zayn called me one night from your phone, said that he had a ‘ _cute little blond in his shower’_ , I wasn’t surprised. You started acting different. Busy, all of a sudden, when you weren’t before. And Zayn smells this certain way, like musk and smoke and wood. It’s nice, but unique, and the moment I met him, I knew where you’d been.”

Zayn fingers were wandering up Niall’s thigh, absently wrapping around Niall’s flagging cock and making the boy gasp. “I have to say, Ni, I’m not sure why you went looking elsewhere. Liam is,” he bit down on his lip as his fist twisted around Niall’s pink head, “perfect. He’s hot, funny, sweet, and fucking insane in bed, mate. I’m glad you did, don’t get me wrong; sorry, Liam, but he’s one of the best things that ever happened to me.” Liam only shrugged, accepting it.

The blond moaned, seemingly agreeing with that statement before choking off the sound. “Wh- what? You two…”

“It’s only fair, right?” Liam pointed out haughtily. “You get to fuck us both, why shouldn’t we get to fuck each other?”

“Shit,” Niall groaned, half in despair, half in lust as he pushed his hips up into Zayn’s hand and let his head fall back to the bed heavily. “This is insane.”

“What’s insane is that you thought you could have us both without our permission,” Liam snided, stopping Zayn’s hand on Niall with a firm squeeze. “You haven’t had a single night with either of us, without both of us knowing. We let you have us,” he spoke slowly, surely. “And now, you only get to have us together if we let you.”

“Fuck, that’s hot. Isn’t he hot, Ni?” Zayn enthused, earning a desperate glare from Niall. “What? I’m not the one that’s going to get used. I get to have Liam whenever I want.” Niall rebelled against that with a wiggle of his hips, grunting when Liam’s grip only tightened, almost painfully. “You’ve only got yourself to blame here, baby. That’s what happens when you lie.”

“You’ve got a lot of lying to make up for,” Liam confirmed. “Why don’t you start by giving us a bit of a show.” Niall furrowed his brow in question, his words falling away to just confused breathy sounds. “Get up. Go stand at the end of the bed.” When the blond didn’t move, Liam backhanded his thigh just hard enough to sting. “Get up,” he demanded.

That got Niall moving, the boy scrambling to the end of the bed and then standing, naked with his hard prick bobbing awkwardly in the air. Liam palmed over Zayn’s contained erection gently. “Get undressed, love. Let me see.” Zayn smiled back sheepishly, all of a sudden soft under Liam’s words, and nodded before getting to work on his clothes. Meanwhile, Liam laid back, body on display even with his clothes still on. He lifted his hips off the bed, entrancing Niall with the movement, and pulled his belt from its loops before getting onto his knees and settling at the end of the bed, a foot from the squirming blond. “Grab your cock.”

Niall flushed at the brutish demand but wrapped a fist around his shaft. “Both hands.” The boy sighed out slowly but did as he was told. With two fists lined up on his cock, Liam wound the belt through his wrists and around the swollen base and balls of the boy, criss crossing until Niall’s hands were bound to the spot. The blue-eyed lad grunted in frustration, pulling his hips away from his grip to attempt to get some relief, but the leather only rubbed harshly against his sensitive nerves, making him huff a breath of fire and drop his head back.

“Good,” Liam assessed. “Now turn around.” Niall gave both men a last glance before lowering his head and turning his back to them. “Bend over.”

“Li,” Niall pleaded. “Please.” A slap came down on Niall’s pert ass and the blond moaned, the muscles of his bum flexing.

“Bend over so I can see that pretty hole, baby,” Liam commanded, voice quiet like old stone. Unshakeable. Behind him, Zayn groaned and then the bed was shifting and the dark-haired lad was there, next to Liam, and his hands were on Niall’s hips.

“Show off a bit, Ni,” Zayn coaxed. “You know how much I love this ass.” Niall’s shoulders shuddered as he sighed, and then he was setting his feet apart enough to balance as he bent in half, hands and belt shifting against his dick. “That’s it, baby. Fuck, you’re so pretty.”

Niall’s eyes shut hard against the words, but the clench of his hole was distinct and obvious for the two men. Liam fit his big hand between Niall’s cheeks, palm sliding down to press the tips of his fingers against Niall’s taint while his thumb slid dryly across his puckered hole. The blond lad moaned quietly, hips shifting under the touch. Liam played idly, massaging over the hair on his skin.

“I might not even fuck you,” Liam teased. “Your perfect hole looks so good like this, clenched and tight. I might just leave you there while Zayn and I have a little fun.” Zayn hummed in surprise and approval.

“No, Liam, please,” he begged, head turning to see what he could over his shoulder.

Another spanking, harder that time. “Don’t tell me no, pet.” Niall was instantly shaking his head in self-reprimand, muttering apologies as Liam pressed his thumb against Niall’s hole more firmly, just hard enough to pretend at pushing in. The submissive’s rim clenched at the notion, skin moving under Liam’s thumb. “I think-” Liam paused and hummed in thought. “Yeah, I want you to suck Zayn off while I get comfortable.”

Zayn agreed whole-heartedly, if the moan and squeeze of Niall’s ass was any clue. He stood and went around to face their boyfriend, hand instantly combing through his hair. “Lover,” he cooed and pushed his hips at Niall's face, cock bumping his chin. He took a loose grip on his dick and slapped the head against his lips a few times before pushing in. Niall moaned around his girth, the sound lost on his tongue as Zayn hit the back of his throat gently.

“Baby boy,” Liam mocked as he sat at the edge of the bed, his knee just brushing the back of Niall’s thigh, while he pushed his jeans off and to the floor. “Zayn?” The other man peeled his eyes from Niall’s glassy ones to look at Liam. “Fuck his face.” Both the raven-haired and the blond lad gave moans in response.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes,” Zayn agreed and cupped both sides of Niall’s head before thrusting into his mouth, making Niall choke on his cock. Liam pulled his shirt off and scooted over so he was sitting right behind Niall, finally naked. The blond’s back arched every time Zayn hit the back of his throat, thighs shaking with the strain of holding himself up only by the grip on his dick.

The brunet took one of Niall’s cheeks in each hand, spreading him open and exposing the pink pucker of his hole. He ran a thumb alongside Niall’s rim, down the line of his crack, hair tickling his finger. The blue-eyed boy’s hips twitched back into the touch. Liam leaned forward and sucked his thumb into his mouth, licking over it until it came away slick with saliva before pushing in just to the first knuckle.

Niall groaned around Zayn’s length, feet shifting on the carpet as he clenched around Liam’s digit. The broad lad pushed in deeper as he licked over the tight muscles around his finger. He sucked on the warm skin, wedging his tongue in next to his thumb to stretch Niall open. Niall moaned at the sensation, making Zayn fuck into him harder with a choked off, “Shit, Ni. You’re gonna make me come, baby.”

He pushed Niall down on his cock, giving short, deep grinds of his hips until the flood took over his veins, sending a growl from his throat as he fucked Niall’s mouth hard, cum spilling down his throat as Zayn rode out his orgasm. Niall’s mouth was slack, his eyes heavy, but Zayn just rolled his hips until the pain had him hissing and pulling out. The submissive boy exhaled a quiet whine, seed dripping from the corners of his lips. Zayn was quick to slam his mouth shut, yanking his head up and demanding, “Swallow it.” Niall’s eyes fluttered shut as his Adam’s apple bobbed. “Good boy,” Zayn praised and wiped the cum off Niall’s chin before pushing it into his mouth as well.

Liam pulled the blond back on his face, pushing his other thumb in smoothly and tugging on his rim. Niall’s mouth stretched into an ‘O’, a delicate gasp of air pushing from his throat. “Li,” he moaned. “More.”

Zayn slapped his cheek, tugging on his hair. “Li, stop.” Liam hummed in disappointment, but only gave one last lick across his hole before looking up at Zayn in question, thumbs still moving idly inside the boy. “This one’s still thinks he’s in charge. Let’s lay him out and punish him a little.” Liam’s mouth quirked up, eyes lit with mischief.

“Should we spank him or tie him up and not let him come?” Niall groaned in defeat, hips rocking into his hands for just a little friction. Zayn grabbed him by the shoulder and stood him up; the boy’s eyes took a moment to focus on him. Liam let his thumbs slip from Niall’s stretched hole, giving his perky bum a squeeze for good measure. “I think that sounds like a both to me,” Liam teased.

Niall was looking at Zayn like he was going to save him, like he’d take some mercy on him, when really, he’d lied to Zayn just like he’d lied to Liam, and Zayn wasn’t about to let him go. “Both sounds good.” At that, the blond’s face crumpled.

Liam hummed contentedly, standing up and grazing his hands over Niall’s sides. “Lay down, baby. On your stomach.”

“What about…” He swallowed hard and his hips twitched. Liam looked down over his shoulder at Niall’s leaking, flushed dick.

“What about it? Maybe you missed the part where you’re not going to come.” Liam turned them both around so they were facing the bed before pushing Niall onto it. The blue-eyed lad groaned when the duvet rubbed harshly over his dick. “Budge up. Get comfy, sweetheart, ‘cause I will ruin you.” Niall tensed, body tight except for his hips, which rocked down into the mattress as he buried a moan in the sheets. “Z, come here.” He pulled Zayn in by the hip, pushing their heated bodies against each other. “Hello, love,” he murmured, lips trailing up his cheek to his ear. “After I get his ass nice and red, you want to fuck him?”

Zayn smiled wide, giddy as he nodded, and Liam gave his ass a light pat as he smiled back. He turned to the wiggling boy, who was still trying to get to the middle of the bed with no hands. “If you wanted cheating to go down with just a fight and a few tears, you picked the wrong blokes to cheat on, Ni,” Liam informed him. “I’m not letting you go, and I don’t think Zayn wants to either. So, you still belong to us. You’re ours. And our boy gets punished when he lies to us.” The brown-eyed man crawled on the bed behind Niall, making the blond spread his legs in invitation. “Do you get it, Niall? What you did. Do you understand that you’ve been lying to us for so long, cheating on two people you _love_.”

Niall nodded, face pressed to the duvet, as tears streaked down his cheek. “I’m sorry,” he croaked.

Zayn went around to the side of the bed. “I’m sure, but sorry’s not good enough now,” he told his boyfriend. “I want you to remember this if you ever think about cheating on us again. Okay?”

“Yes, yes, okay.”

“Yes, what?” Zayn coaxed.

“Yes- yes, sir,” Niall sighed, the tension in his body seeping out with the words.

Zayn smirked, nodding to Liam to go ahead. “Good boy.” Liam pushed down on Niall’s spine but pulled up on his hips so Niall arched beautifully into the air, showing off his puffy, loose hole and pale ass. Liam massaged a hand into the skin, feeling the warmth of his blood under his palm before lifting the hand and bringing it down in a loud smack.

Niall punched a groan into the bed, ass flexing against the sting. Liam loved that, maybe a little too much. He raised his hand and landed another, eliciting a similar reaction. Zayn bent over and raked harsh nails through the blond’s hair, down his back before giving his own spanking to Niall’s ass. Liam looked up at Zayn, fond surprise on his face. Their boy’s cheeks were just starting to pink, but not nearly to their liking, so the spankings rained down. Hit after hit had Niall tensing, begging, moaning, and twitching until he was fucking down on the bed desperately.

“I need- Shit, guys, I need to come, _please_ ,” he sobbed. The two shared a look, for only a moment, before Liam was off the bed and Zayn was taking his place.

“You’re so pretty when you beg, Ni. Let me hear more,” the darker lad goaded. Niall didn’t hesitate to keep on, imploring his lovers to give him just one moment, just a second of release, and he’d come. Liam tapped Zayn on the shoulder and handed him the bottle of lube and condom Niall had placed on the bed. Zayn gave him a wink and rolled the rubber over his mostly hard shaft, slicking himself up with a few hard wanks to get him there. He leaned over Niall’s back, breath ghosting down his spine. “You’re not coming, baby. But I still love to hear you cry like that.” A second later, Zayn was leading his tip to Niall’s hole and pushing in, catching the blond in the middle of a plea and making his words drop off, replaced by a surprised moan.

Liam knelt with one knee on the bed, grabbing the back of Niall’s neck and leaning down to talk hotly in his ear. “Now who’s the best, baby?” He yanked his head back by his hair, Niall’s mouth hanging open and his cheeks stained pink and wet. “Tell me who’s the best, Niall,” he growled.

“I don’t- I can’t,” he gasped out as Zayn picked up the pace, giving NIall a friction he’d been begging for. He used the blond to get off, pulling him back on his dick and pounding in brutally with one hand gripping the bedding for support.

“Go on, Niall,” Zayn grunted with each thrust. “Tell me who’s the best.”

Niall was shaking his head as much as he could in Liam’s hold, eyes shut in submission. “You are. You- fuck, you both are. I love you.” The last words were wet, coupled with a small hiccup, but Liam heard them loud and clear.

“You love us?”

“I love you both,” Niall confirmed. Zayn sighed a _yes_ and rocketed into the blond with a blazing pace before pulling out and ripping off the condom. He tugged on his dark, weeping prick, one hand still holding Niall’s sweaty hip, as he came across the submissive lad’s back, marking him with his seed. Niall let his head drop when Liam let it go, body melting into the bed tiredly.

But Liam wasn’t quite done. He slid a condom on before he guided Zayn to the side and took his place, giving Niall no warning before laying over him and shoving in deep. Niall only dropped his mouth open, voice giving him nothing. His fingers fisted tight over his too sensitive dick and he clenched around Liam, making the top moan and fuck him harder. Liam bent one leg up, foot coming to rest by Niall’s hip as he pulled apart his boy’s cheeks and leaned in to get deeper as he thrust into his body.

Niall was shaking his head, forehead swishing across the bed. Zayn bent down and kissed along his shoulder to his neck, biting down and sucking a mark into his skin. The blond mumbled a drunken _oh god_ as he worked his hips back on Liam weakly. “I can’t- I don’t know. I’m gonna come,” Niall warned, even though he wasn’t sure. His blood wasn’t pumping to his cock with the belt wrapped around his base, and he couldn’t get enough sweet friction on his head, but he thought it didn’t matter at that moment, Liam was going to make him come anyway. “I’m gonna come, Li. Oh, holy _shit._ ”

“Don’t you dare,” Liam warned, relentless in his thrusts. “You’re _not_ coming, Niall.”

“I can’t,” the boy repeated, so aware of how close he was, the tingling surging up his toes.

“No,” Liam growled. “You’re. Not. Coming.” He punctuated each word with a smack of his hips against Niall’s ass, groaning and pushing in deep right after as he filled the condom with his spunk, scratching down Niall’s side as he did. He sheathed himself in Niall slowly, letting the ebbing waves settle before stilling, balls sitting heavy against the blond’s ass. Niall was hysterically rocking his hips back, trying to get that rhythm, that friction, back, but Liam pulled out and stood up on shaky legs with only a kiss to the slick small of Niall’s back. He pulled off the condom and threw it in the same area Zayn did before pulling the tan lad to him with a cheeky smirk. “Let’s go get take a bath and then join the others.”

Zayn looked overwhelmed at the idea of having to actually see people any time soon, but only asked, “How long can we leave him like this?” and kissed along Liam’s jaw idly.

Liam shrugged. “Who knows. Might be a good time to experiment.” Niall was looking up at them with disbelief written on his features. As they started to walk to the small door that led to the bathroom, the blond called out to them.

“No, please! Please, make me come. Make me come, makemecome. God, no, _please_!” But the door was shut behind them with a finality that had Niall crying into the bedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleeyeslie)!


End file.
